


Femme Fatale

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, both are possessive of each other, fem sebastian, he likes being a bit roughed up, sub ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian takes notice that his master has been ogling his seamstress, Nina. Perhaps he needs to remind his master who he belongs to.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post at least once more before the decade ends. Thank you so much to all my readers, fans, and friends! I appreciate you all! I have a lot of writing set for the new year, not only for this ship but others as well. <3
> 
> You know the drill by now, comment, kudo, follow my tumblr or twitter for updates. (CielPansyhive for both accounts. But note my twitter is highly NSFW.)  
> *  
> I headcanon demons as being very fluid about things such as gender and sexuality. Because of this, I chose to use she/her pronouns for Sebastian’s female form as I think ‘he,’ being Sebastian in the form we are all used to, wouldn’t care what pronouns people use as long as it matches his aesthetic. He likes to perform a role, be it his butler occupation, being human, or whatever gender he shapes himself to.

“Sebastian, what’s taking so long?” Ciel called from his bedchambers. He sat on the edge of his bed and threw his eye patch on the bedside table. He nervously drummed his fingers on his thighs. It wasn’t like Sebastian to keep him waiting. “Sebast-“ Ciel’s jaw dropped when an unfamiliar figure entered his room.

“You called my lord?” came a smoky deep voice, the kind of voice Ciel was sure most of the girls in Bard’s naughty photographs had. Standing in front of him was a very curvy, very female Sebastian. She had the same high cheekbones but they were softer, more delicate. Her hair once pin straight now had subtle waves that curled and framed her face. Ciel’s gaze drifted lower. Her white blouse was left unbuttoned, not that she could button it with her sizable bust. Sharp hipbones, while still prominent, were rounded and wider matching her shapely legs. Her slacks looked like they would tear at the simplest movement, after all the Sebastian he knew had very thin legs. As she neared the bed Ciel noted she still towered over him. While he was usually bitter that even after his growth spurt he still was much shorter than Sebastian. He found something about tall, feminine Sebastian arousing. His face flushed and he wiped his perspiring hands on his trousers.

“What-what is this about?” Ciel cleared his throat. He tried to look anywhere besides at his butler. She yanked on the navy ribbon still around his neck and forced him to look at her.

“I saw how you were gawking at Nina this afternoon,” she purred as smooth as silk. “You desire her, do you not?”

“Seba-my god, everyone gawks at her! Do you see the shorts that woman wears? I don’t think they even make bloomers that short!” he defended. “It’s just…shocking.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” she used her other hand to tug Ciel’s hair and crane is head back further. Their eyes locked, her stare burning into him. His mouth parted and a small gasp escaped him. Her full cherry red lips pulled into a knowing smirk. “What is it that you admire in her? Do you like her bossiness?” she shoved Ciel back onto the bed and she crawled on top of him. She kissed up his jaw, leaving prints, and nibbled on his earlobe. She placed Ciel’s hands on her thighs. “Do you fantasize her legs wrapped around your head?”

“Mmm…please…” Ciel whimpered. He shifted under Sebastian, they both had on too much clothes for his liking. Sebastian guided Ciel’s hands to her chest. She let out a breathy moan as he kneaded her breasts.

“Ahh, I know you fancy these,” she licked her lips. “Whenever Nina bends over and almost spills out of her top, you can’t help but stare.” She dropped her hands away and let Ciel move his hands however he pleased. She shucked off her blouse and ground her hips into Ciel’s. “Mmh, bet you imagine working your cock between those large mounds.”

“Fuck…quit teasing…” Ciel bucked into Sebastian and they both groaned.

“I suppose neither of us can wait…pity,” Sebastian sighed. She stood up and shimmied out of her tight slacks. Ciel tore at his own clothes and threw them on the floor. Sebastian quickly crawled back on top of Ciel and pinned his wrists by his head. She was every bit as strong as her male form, easily dominating Ciel. She didn’t bother to stop him from rutting against her. Her mouth fell open and thighs shook. “My…I forgot how it feels to have this form.” A tinge of jealous stirred in Ciel.

“You’ve bedded others like this?” he bit. Sebastian caught Ciel’s icy glare. Her gaze softened as did her hold on his wrists. Maybe her master was as possessive of her as she was of him.

“Hundreds of years ago,” she thought for a moment, “possibly a thousand.” Something about it still bothered Ciel. He knew he was far from Sebastian’s first in his usual form, but he had hoped perhaps he was in Sebastian’s current form. That he was special enough for Sebastian to do this with him and only him.

“Oh,” was all he could say. Sebastian brought her face to Ciel’s, their lips centimeters apart.

“There is something I haven’t done like this before,” she confessed and brushed her lips against Ciel’s. She knew how much her master cherished kisses, after all it was the one thing those cultists didn’t steal from him. “It would be an honor master, to have you as my first.” Her lips pressed into his. He instantly relaxed, his tongue prodded and begged for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and let him in. Tongues slid and mouths reddened with Sebastian’s lipstick. They pulled apart, lips still connected with saliva. “Thank you master,” she panted. Seeing her smudged lips and pink cheeks had Ciel throbbing, she was absolutely erotic.

“Anything for you love,” it slipped from Ciel before he could stop it. Sebastian smirked, Ciel tended to get very affectionate during their passionate times together. Something Sebastian usually liked to tease him about, but she decided to let it go considering his earlier upset.

“Anything? Well how about you service me?” She turned herself around and displayed herself in front of Ciel’s face. “Show me what else that mouth can do,” she winked over her shoulder before licking Ciel’s member from tip to base.

“Ahh, oh-okay,” Ciel’s hands gripped onto her fleshy buttocks, his nails bit into each cheek. He hesitantly lapped at her folds and gently sucked and tugged. His length twitched and leaked when her hot breath puffed on him, her hands grabbed his thighs as she tried to steady herself. He flicked his tongue against her clit and her thighs quivered. He pulled away concerned, “Is-is that too much?”

“No…” she swallowed. “It’s different, intense…but you’re doing fine dear,” she reassured. “Continue.” She suckled the swollen head, moaning as the salty fluid hit her tongue.

“Shit! Ahh-alright,” Ciel went back in and slid two fingers through Sebastian’s wetness. Assured that he wasn’t hurting Sebastian he dove in as if he was starved. Plunging into her heat he let her writhe on his tongue. He couldn’t get enough. Sebastian tasted and smelled so different but alluring as ever. He pushed his fingers in and pumped them as he worked Sebastian’s pulsing nub with his thumb. Sebastian shoved her hips back trying to drive his fingers and tongue deeper. She felt a fire in her belly, a hunger only her master could satisfy. She engulfed Ciel to the hilt to cover up her whine. Her throat constricted as she bobbed up and down. She growled and thrashed her hips, she needed more. She popped off of Ciel’s shaft letting it smack into his thin stomach.

“Enough foreplay,” she rumbled. She flipped back to face him and lined herself up with Ciel’s dick. “Ooh fuck!” She sunk down until she bottomed out. “Wow…you-you feel a lot bigger like this…” Ciel was about snap at her for her comment when she rolled her hips.

“Damn,” his eyelids fluttered as his girth was gripped by velvet heat trying to suck him further in. She gave another slow roll, letting herself be stretched and filled. “Ah, st-stop moving,” he pleaded. “I said stop!” Ciel stilled her hips, his fingers bruising her supple flesh. He panted, sweat dripped from his temple. “Just wait.”

“What? Were you going to blow your load that fast?” Sebastian chuckled. Ciel swatted her ass, the slap rang through the room. “Mmmh,” her fangs lengthened and pierced her lip.

“I just need a minute,” Ciel spat. “But if you need more attention, get your tits over here.” Sebastian obeyed and leaned forward. Ciel massaged each breast, feeling the weight of them in his hands. He pinched both nipples and rolled them with his fingers making each bud redden. Sebastian hissed through her teeth as pleasure ignited in her. Ciel kissed and bit at any fleshy surface he could get his mouth on. Violet decorated Sebastian’s breasts, the color mirroring Ciel’s vivid contact marked eye.

“Mmm, yes…so good,” she shoved her chest harder into Ciel’s face. “My lord!” Ciel finally thrusted and caused Sebastian’s breath to hitch. His hands urged Sebastian to move her hips with him.

“Hhhm, you love this don’t you?” he let his teeth graze over a nipple. “You’re so wet…and warm…” he bounced Sebastian on his cock puncturing the breath out of her. “You should let me use your pussy more often.”

“Ngh…” Sebastian’s black nails raked up and down Ciel’s chest and stomach. It wasn’t often Sebastian was left speechless, something that brought a grin to Ciel’s face. She clenched around him making him groan in response.

“You really did make yourself like this for me didn’t you?” Sebastian couldn’t talk, just shook her head no. Ciel blinked, he knew Sebastian didn’t lie, perhaps this just was what female Sebastian was like. “Wow…maybe we were made for each other then.” Sebastian nodded, they fit together perfectly. His girth stretched her but not beyond her comfort, were he any larger he wouldn’t fit completely in. Her thighs started shaking again and her rhythm faltered. “Are you close darling?” Ciel sighed. He kept himself sheathed as he flipped them over. Sebastian wrapped her strong legs around him as he pistoned his hips.

“Mmm-ah!” her nail’s sunk into Ciel’s shoulders trying to anchor herself. Something washed over her, she was burning up, she was freezing, she was hyper aware of everything and nothing. “Master!” she cried and arched her back. Her muscles contracted and a pleasurable throb in her core intensified in waves. The next thing she knew she was gushing on Ciel’s cock and moaning embarrassingly loud. The other servants would surely gossip about the mystery woman Ciel had taken to bed. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she found herself feeling weightless. Each pulse of her orgasm milked Ciel as his own pace stuttered. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered.

“Fuck…mm...I’m going…to cum in you,” Ciel gritted his teeth. One last pump and he released in her. His length shot hot rope after hot rope as it convulsed. His jaw hung in a silent moan as he rode out his climax. Both panted as they came down from their high. He pulled out, their mixed fluids dripped onto the sheets. “That…was intense,” Ciel swallowed. Sebastian nodded and patted the space next to her. Ciel smiled and flopped onto his side. The fog lifted and Sebastian suddenly remembered the whole reason why she had taken a new form. She had let her own pleasure side track her. Ciel was tugged into a tight embrace, his face smooshed into Sebastian’s chest.

“Don’t you dare look at Nina like that again,” Sebastian threatened. Ciel nodded knowing anything he said would be muffled, as it was it was a bit difficult to breathe. “You know better than to lust after other men. Women are no different. I will accommodate you in any way you choose. All you must do is ask. Do we have an understanding?” Ciel tried to move his face from the suffocating bosom. Sebastian held him there and let him squirm until he tapped on her arm. She let go and he pulled away gasping and wide eyed.

“Y-yes Sebastian,” he wheezed. “I’m yours, only yours,” he coughed. Sebastian smiled and pet Ciel’s hair. Good, her master knows his place.

“That’s my good boy,” she purred. Her hand trailed down his heaving chest. “Just think of all the fun we can have in this form.” Her hand wrapped around his awakening member. “Ah, so you do like being bossed around don’t you?” Ciel blushed and averted his eyes. “Hmm, I wonder what to try next.”


End file.
